Riku Oneshot Friendship and Love
by XxDarkheartxX
Summary: Just a one-shot that is been told through blue eyes. RikuxOC


**Me : Hello people, **This is just a one-shot i copied from my Quizilla channel! (My very first one-shot so go easy on me ( - Hides behind Riku )

**Riku** : _DISCLAIMER_: **XxDarkHeartxX** do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. she don't own any characters or places or anything.

**Me** : I Only own Akira

* * *

Name : Akira

Nickname : Kira / Aki

Age : 15

Looks : Midback black hair - Ocean Blue eyes - Creamy skin.

Clothes : Rainbow tanktop - Black skirt - Necklace with a golden dragon and red eyes.

Powers : Golden dragon blade (blade of chaos)

Homeworld : Hollow Bastion.

* * *

**Takes place when Akira was 7**

2 boys were playing on the beach. A brunette boy who was the age of six and a silver haired boy who was the age of seven.

they were the best of friends and lived on a warm island called Destiny Island. ''Come on!'' The one with silver hair yelled and run at full speed towards on his encounter with his wooden sword.

The other boy was panting hard and could give up any moment, they have been playfighting for a good one hour. ''Give me a break Riku!'' The brunette boy whined and ducked the attack just barley.

the silver haired boy smirked, he knew his friend was tired. maybe victory was on his side today. ''Nuhu...if you want to be as good as me, you have to keep going sora!'' Riku told his best friend and give another try of attacking the brunette.

Sora pouted and dodged the sword that almost hit his middle, he tried to slash riku back in the chest but the Riku had already dodge it and kicked sora into the back. Said boy groaned and collapse on the ground breathing heavily.

Riku walked over to his fallen friend and poked him with his sword. ''Get up! no time for rest!'' he said arrogantly. happy that he had won the playfight. Sora rolled over so he was lying on his back and rolled his eyes at his best friend who was smirking from ear to ear.

''Shut up riku! let me rest for awhile'' the brunette whined, still panting heavily. his tiny chest raising up and down upon a fast pace. Riku sighed and turned to look at the ocean, ''Fine have it your way'' he mumbled, he wasnt dissapointed that sora didnt want to fight anymore, now he had to only think about something to do because mostly they full their day with swimming, racing each other and playfighting.

they had already done that however so riku frowned and crossed his arms, lost in thought about what to do now. Sora in the meantime sighed in relieve and looked around the beach, his blue orbs flickered around the place when suddenlt something catch his eye.

''Riku?'' sora questioned and waited for the silver haired boy to ucknowlage him. Riku turned his head around to watch his friend. ''What?'''he asked. ''what is that? the brunette boy questioned and pointed to the object that lay on the beach.

The silver haired boy turned his head and followed the finger to see the same thing. Riku tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was not a object. He immediately darted to the object, shouting back to sora 'that it was a person'.

Sora jumped up and went after him. They came to a stop by the person who lay on the ground. ''Its a girl'' sora said in a whisper as if he was telling someone a secret, Riku nodded and frowned. ''Who is she?'' he muttured, sora and him exchanged glances, sora shrugged and looked back down at the girl, ''never seen her before'' he said. Riku also looked back at the girl. Suddenly a idea struck in riku's head and he whispered to sora in excitement.

''Hey do you think this girl is from another world?''. Sora eyed the girl before looking at his best friend. ''I think so, lets wake her and ask her!'' he smiled. They both kneeled down and shaked the girl, slowly her beautiful ocean blue eyes fluttered open.

**Akira p.o.v**

I was shaked awake by two unknown boys, they were my age. I didn't know If I could trust them so I crawled away backwards since my legs weren't working yet. I saw that they were both shocked and the one with brown spiky hair blinked at me before he started to talk.

''Hi, Don't worry, we won't hurt you!''. he chirped, i tilted my head to the side with narrowed eyes, could i trust them?. i observed them a little, they had no weapons that could harm me, only a wooden sword but i figured they used it for playfighting. the brunette boy with the blue eyes didnt seem to be dangerous. If he was dangerous then i was santa claus. i was snapped out of my thought by one of them talking to me again.

''What is your name?'' The other boy asked and I turned my head to him. He had silver hair and the most pretty Aqua green eyes I have ever seen. I decided to answer since i was a bit calm, those two kids were harmless just like me. so i decided to tell them my name. ''Akira harukah'' i told them.

They both nodded and smiled. ''I'm Riku and the goofy ball next to you is Sora'' the silver haired boy introduced and pointed to his brunette friend. said friend glared at the silver haired boy known as riku and pouted. ''HEY, I'm not a goofy ball!'' The boy whined. ''You are!'' Riku playfully retorted back.

''Are not!'' Sora said back.

''Yes you are!''. R-

''No im Not!. S-

''Yes you are!''. R-

I couldn't help but laugh a little, those two seem like the best of friends. They stopped pestering each other to smile at me. ''Where are you from?'' Riku randomaly asked and i blinked at him surprised. My face went blank, I couldn't remember..., even if I tried hard as I could, nothing came up. I looked disappointed down, ''I don't remember'' i mumbled sadly, They both looked dissapointed.

''Don't worry you have probably amnnasie!'' sora said and pointed a finger to my forehead. i raised a eyebrow. Riku rolled his eyes and slapped the back of sora's head. ''It's amnesia dork!''. Sora pouted and I giggled.

Riku turned to me and said that it was the best if they helped me to this majors house so they could take care of me. I nodded and they both helped me up and I followed them into town.

**Two moths later -Still Akira's pov- **

A girl named kairi had appeared three weeks after I did. She was in the same condition as me when I was found. Kairi didn't know where she came from or something else about her past. Sora said that she and I were connected or something since we both had the same incident. But I thought it was ridiculous, I have never seen kairi in my life okay as hard as I tried to remember and she was tottaly different from me.

She had a more girly side and her personality was way different then mine. Other then that the boys seem to have a lot interest in her. Sure I was jealous but I couldn't complain, I only know them for two month and they gave me as much attention as they do now around kairi. However they had a bit of a glint in their eyes when they were around kairi which they hadnt around me.

Anyways Valentines day was laying on my doorstep, yep I was living now with a family that was just a mother and a father and I liked them, they were so sweet. they took good care of me. i never got flashbacks about my real parents but that was kind of okay. Kairi stayed with the major, I didn't know the reason but I didn't really care.

Back to Valentines day, it was tomorrow already but it as any other day. I didn't really have someone special to give a gift. Sure Sora and Riku were special to me (besides that I know them for two months 'their really nice and good friends).

Kairi, yah I liked her to (other then that she tried to get sora and riku's attention). And then there was also Selphie/Tidus and Wakka. Maybe I give them all a little gift like Selphie and new skipping rope. Tidus and Wakka a new blitzball so they can throw the crap out of each other again, which is always cool to watch.

And Sora a dragon shirt ( he loves dragons ever since he saw my necklase) And Riku…what should I give him? Oh I know that fight game what was it? Final fantasy?. Yeah he wanted that game all for a long time but his mother didn't wanted to buy it for him. And Kiari and pink telephone (she loves pink! NO KIDDING)

**The next morning**

Everyone got my gift and I was hugged to a broken puddle so happy were they. Except for riku, I didn't saw him the whole day (as long as he liked my gift, I'm good.) I was currently sitting at the docks watching the sunset when I heard footsteps behind me. And like the curious Akira (I am) I turned and looked who it was. To my surprise it was Riku and he was hiding something behind his back.

I raised a eyebrow, very curious what he was hiding behind his back. the silver haired boy stepped up to me and sat down next to me with a friendly smile. I turned the gesture and eyed him curiously,''What's up Riku?'' I asked cheerfully. He seems to hesitate before I was engulfed into a hug (I guess he got the game.) ''Thank you for the final fantasy game! Thank you!'' He said very happily (as happy as I have ever seen him in my whole two months) I grinned, ''You're welcome!''. yay he liked the gift! i cheered in my head.

Riku pulled away from the hug and stared at the water for a second while i was curiously watching him. Im only seven years old but still...the silver haired boy next to me looked so beautiful. the way his short silver haired blowed in the wind. his pretty aqua eyes that were copied from the ocean. the boy was really lucky with such eyes. i was almost jealous. Before i could think further about how riku was beautiful he pulled the object from behind his back.

It was yellow and round and i stared in surprise when i recongised it as a papou fruit, I knew the legend by now (sora and both riku told me 10 times) But that riku had it in his hands made me surprised.

(Papou stood for friendship or either Love) The silver haired boy shifted his aqua orbs from the ocean to me and opened his mouth to explain. ''Ever since sora and me found you on the beach, I knew that we could be good friends, To make sure of it I waited for today to give you the p-papou'' he stuttered and blushed a bit when my blue eyes grow a bit. he hesitated before he continued talking.

''I want to share it with you so that our friendship will never break since I think it's special, well at least if you want to share it with me'' he ended in a shy voice and averted his eyes away from my orbs to the ground, the blush on his cheeks grow (cute.)

It was not only him that felt that we had a special friendship, I felt it to, and to make it locked he wanted to share the famous papou fruit. I smiled and tackled out of happiness riku and grinned ''I love to share it with you!'' I said excited and looked down at the boy. Riku was a little shocked at my sudden respond but he grinned to and we both shared to fruit. After that riku smiled at me, ''Happy valentine Aki!'', i grinned at him. the little nickname make me feel warm inside and i nodded at him with a smile of my own. ''happy valentines day riku'' i said softly while we both watched the sunset until it disappeared.

**8 years later - Still in Akira's pov- (shes 15 years old now) **

I heard Sora and Riku had raced and who won could name the raft. we were making the raft so we could see other worlds. since kairi and me showed up riku and sora got interest in visiting the other worlds. well riku more then sora but you get the point anyways back to the race. Sora had won, I secretly wanted riku to win but you can't have everything your way. I also heard something faint like, who won could share the papou with kiari. Yes! I was jealous but I wasn't such a girl who would yell to have them pay attention to me. Other then that who shared to papou fruit wasn't now for friendship but for love since we turned into teenagers now. When I turned into a teenager I found myself noticing riku more and more. Until I came behind the truth that I liked him more as a friend (special friend.) To bad that he didn't liked me like that to, at least that's what I thought.

the boys held competitions for Kairi to get her attention and once in awhile I saw riku flirt with kairi, sure I wanted to curse kiari into oblivion for that but it wasn't really her fault. She know about my crush on riku and she tried everything into her power to get us together. I protested that she didn't have to do that, So she didn't but she still wants to know every little detail about what I did with riku every day, she was my best friend and she tried to find hints if riku liked me back and as you can guess no, nothing was found.

I was at the moment hanging around the papou tree since I was a little bored. Sora and Kiari were still working on the raft. And riku had disappeared as soon as kairi said we could have a break. I was so deep in thought that i didn't notice another presence, until someone grabbed my shoulders and shouted something unknown. I screamed of course and fell into the ocean bellow since I was on the edge of the island.

I gasped ones my head was above the water and glared at the intruder, who was laughed so hard, he could wet himself. ''You should have seen your face!'' he exclaimed and cackled a bit. i rolled my eyes at the silver haired boy who i call a hottie now. I pouted when he was still laughing so i climbed my way up to the island again and growled in his direction. Riku only grinned with his stupid cute face and wiped a happy tear away from the corner of his eye.

''That was not funny!'' I pouted and tried to get ride of the water in my clothes. Riku smiled, ''Yeah it was, you looked so vulnerable, I just had to do it''. I rolled my eyes and smirked when i chirped . ''Oh yeah I forget you were nearly wetting yourself so I guess it was funny''. just to get back at him. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. A blush shot up his face, making his face red.

I grinned and tackled him randomaly and did the only thing that I know of was his weak spot (tickle him). He started to giggle till he burst out laughing hard. ''N-nnnoo hahahaha, please ahaha stop it…..!. he pleaded and tried to gasp for breath. To make it easy I stopped and rolled of off him with a big grin. Soon we got silence and his hard breathing turned to normal, until he broke the silence. ''Are you exited that we leave tomorrow?'', he asked curiously while running a gloved hand in his hair and flickering his orbs my way. I nodded and turned to face him. ''Yep'' I replied.

''we talked about this for so long and now it's finally time to do it! I hope it's only worth it!''i continued Riku nodded and answered. ''Of course it's worth it, there have to be other worlds, where would you and kairi come from otherwise? You can't just appear out of no were Right?''. he said but we bothk new the answer. he got a point there. ''Yeah your'e right!'' I said and smothed out my wet clothes. It went silence again until riku stood up and started to climb up the tree and started grabbed something. Wait….was he grabbing a papou fruit? (he probably want to share it with kiari).

i thought which made me sad but i was kicked out of my thought by riku. ''Before we go I wanted to do something, you probably heard the legend about the fruit right?'' he asked me and jumped back on the ground with the fruit and plopped down next to me. I nodded ( but why was he telling me this?) ''Back when we were seven, we shared one for friendship right?''. I nodded again curious about where he was getting at. Riku seemed to be embarrasst because his face turned a bit pink (simple adorable, my inner fan girl was screaming and throw herself out of the window (xd) ''Well I wanted t-to share the papou with you again not for friendship but something else.'' he said shyly.

Sure I was clueless here and then or naïve but I wasn't that stupid to know what riku was getting at. ''W-what?'' I asked tottaly speechless and baffled. the thought about him wanting to share with kairi burning to the ground. Riku's playful self had awaken because he smirked and said quietly teasingly. ''You probably didn't know that I seem to notice the looks you gave me everyday!'', My face turned red (I think) (stupid riku why didn't he say something sooner!).Riku smirked, as if he read my thought he said seriously. ''I didn't said anything about it because I wanted to make sure it were the looks I hoped for!''. (I was confused, but he continued) ''That's why I started to flirt with kiari or tried to get her attention, I wanted to see how you would react about it.

I know It was mean and you probably think now that I was playing with your feelings but you know I'm not really such a guy that is open about feelings and love''. he explained, his smirk slowly dissapearing in a shy look. the pink on his cheek getting bigger. ''What I mean with this all is, that Aki i-i.'' he stuttered.

I blinked and waited patiently for the words he wanted to say. (Sure I am mad that he acted to see if I liked him no love him but I can't be mad at him longer then two seconds, I know pathetic but that's what love does to you!)

''Aki I love you'', he blubbered out and looked at me curiously what my reaction was about to be. Those are the words I wanted to hear ever since I started to love him, sure my heart was beating like it would jump out of my chest any second but it was worth it really.

A smile broke out on my face and I pecked riku on the cheek. ''I love you to Riku'' i said without hesitate. We both grinned at each other and shared the fruit Again. After that riku wrapped his arms around my waist and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. butterflies exploded in my stomach while i wrapped my arms around his neck and lased my fingers through his soft silver hair.

Riku smiled into the kiss as soon as I kissed back, all to soon he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine and looked into my blue eyes. I nearly drowned into his aqua eyes , I watched from afar but now had close with me. I hear riku whisper the words that stands for the papou fruit. ''If two people share one, their destinies become Intertwined, They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what'' he closed his eyes for a second before they fluttered open with love and lust. ''I never want to lose you Aki, I love you until we die and meet in heaven.'' he continued and smiled softly. i couldnt help but smile and cuddle him tightly in my arms

~ **End**

* * *

**Me : I hope you like it :) You can find the original One-shot on my Quizilla channel (With picture and all)**

**Me : Tell me what you think about this one and i might write more one-shots with a little bit extra action in it xd. **

**Riku : Yeah like a lemon! **

**Me : Yep what he said!.**

**Riku : Please review ( Winks )  
**


End file.
